


Our love is bulletproof

by geraldinemarvy



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: Love, M/M, Self-Acceptance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geraldinemarvy/pseuds/geraldinemarvy
Summary: This is the love story between Jin and Nam Joon from BTS. They met during Big Hit auditions. They were friends until they fell in love. I used true facts and my imagination in this story.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin





	1. Wings

Chapitre 1 : Wings.  
Jin  
Mes mains sont moites. Je les frotte discrètement sur mon jean. Je me suis assis à mi-hauteur dans les gradins, un peu par hasard. J’attends mon tour en regardant les premiers participants. Certains dansent, d’autres chantent. D’autres, encore, récitent des poèmes ou rappent. C’est la première fois que je viens dans cet auditorium. Les lieux sont impressionnants, ce qui ajoute à mon stress. Sous mes yeux, la scène est large et assez peu profonde. Comment occuper tout cet espace ? On y accède par les deux côtés derrière des rideaux. Les spectateurs sont nombreux, les quelques cinq cents places sont quasiment toutes occupées par d’autres participants, des parents, des enseignants et des curieux sans doute. Malgré tout, l’ambiance est plutôt bon enfant.  
C’est ma première scène ouverte à Séoul, où je prends des cours de théâtre depuis un an. L’un de mes professeurs m’a proposé de me lancer ce défi pour renforcer ma confiance en moi. Quelle confiance ? Je n’en ai pas un gramme…Après le lycée, je n’avais aucune idée de poursuite d’études mais j’avais une obsession : rendre mes parents fiers de moi, et en particulier, ma mère. Pour qu’elle ait quelque chose de positif à dire sur moi quand elle discute avec ses copines. Celles-ci parlent fièrement de leurs fils mais ma mère, elle, reste silencieuse. L’aurais-je déçue ?  
Comme j’aime faire le clown, je me suis inscrit à l’école d’Art dramatique et j’ai découvert un monde dans lequel je me sens à ma place, et pas seulement pour des rôles comiques. Ici, nul besoin de porter de masque, je peux exprimer ma personnalité profonde, ma sensibilité n’est plus un handicap. Mes professeurs croient en moi mais il m’est toujours difficile de m’affirmer. D’où l’idée de cette scène ouverte. Vais-je trouver le courage d’y monter ? J’ai, maintenant, mal au ventre. Est-ce qu’on peut appeler cela une vocation ? Je n’ai pas la réponse. Je ne sais pas, ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d’autre. Jouer des rôles, chanter, être quelqu’un d’autre pendant quelques minutes, me sentir enfin bien dans ma peau.  
Je suis venu seul. Je n’ai prévenu personne de ma famille que j’allais me produire ici cet après-midi. Mes parents ne sont pas réellement intéressés par ce qu’ils pensent n’être qu’une lubie. Cependant, ils paient mes cours sans rechigner, espérant sans doute secrètement que ça me passerait. Notre famille vit confortablement à Séoul. Mon père est un homme d’affaires, nous voyageons. J’ai même été étudier six mois en Australie.  
Les participants enchaînent leurs prestations, je les regarde d’un œil distrait, rongé par l’angoisse de mon prochain passage. Certains ont l’air si sûrs d’eux. Comment font-ils ? Tout à coup je sors de ma rêverie. Que se passe-t-il ? L’audience est particulièrement attentive.  
Je me concentre sur le jeune homme sur la scène. Sa présence est magnétique. Il est grand et semble avoir à peu près mon âge. Il est là mais ne dit rien. Pourtant chacun dans la salle retient son souffle. Enfin, il commence à parler. Il dit un poème et le temps s’arrête. Je suis hypnotisé par sa diction claire, son timbre grave, son attitude concentrée mais naturelle. Ses mots me retournent les tripes et enserrent mon cœur. Il parle d’amour, de l’amour de soi qui doit être le premier. Il ne fait aucun doute qu’il nous donne ici ses propres mots et qu’il les a écrits avec son âme. Il continue avec un deuxième texte tout aussi poignant. Quand il a fini, il baisse la tête. Aucune réaction dans l’auditorium pendant plusieurs secondes. Je me lève d’un bond et commence à applaudir, bientôt rejoint par l’ensemble de l’assistance. Le jeune homme sur la scène, qui a relevé la tête dès les premiers applaudissements, me fixe et me sourit. Ce sourire laisse apparaître de belles fossettes. Je lui fais un petit signe de la main, encore ému. Il sort sous les vivats et, après trois autres participants, c’est mon tour.  
J’ai du mal à respirer alors que je me rends dans les coulisses derrière le rideau. Je me demande ce qui me pousse à venir me faire mal ici. Je ne regarde personne mais je sens un regard fixé sur moi. Je lève la tête et rencontre ses yeux, son sourire d’encouragement.  
J’y vais.  
J’avance sur la scène et je suis chez moi, je regarde le public et respire calmement. Je joue une scène que j’ai écrite et que j’ai beaucoup répétée suivant les conseils de mon professeur. Je me déplace tranquillement, ma voix est ferme. La magie de la scène opère, je suis dans mon élément et je vois que le public me suit, rit, retient son souffle.  
C’est fini, l’auditoire se lève pour applaudir. Il a l’air enthousiaste. Je suis heureux. C’est donc là ma place. Je me suis senti si bien sur cette scène. Il n’y a que là que j’ai l’impression d’être vivant. Je sors du plateau le sourire aux lèvres et le jeune homme aux si beaux poèmes vient vers moi.  
-Salut, je m’appelle Nam Joon ! Tu as été incroyable ! Bravo ! Son visage est si amical.  
-Salut, je suis Seokjin, tu m’as bluffé aussi ! J’ai adoré tes textes, c’est bien toi qui les a écrits ?  
-Oui, merci. Je suis content qu’ils t’aient plu. Tu vas être un grand acteur il semble ! Je suis sûr que tu as écrit cette scène, non ?  
-Oh, oui, non, je ne sais pas… c’est gentil en tout cas. Et toi, tu fais quoi avec ses beaux textes ?  
Mes joues sont en feu, je le sais.  
-Je suis rappeur, plutôt sur la scène underground mais je me suis laissé tenter par la scène ouverte pour tester mes paroles.  
-C’était magnifique…  
-Merci.  
-Tu pourrais me donner ton numéro… On pourrait échanger si tu veux ?  
-Mais oui, bonne idée ! Répond-il souriant.  
Voilà comment nous nous sommes rencontrés. Nous étions alors loin de savoir que la vie allait nous réserver de grandes aventures.


	2. Awake

Chapitre 2 : Awake.

Jin

L’expérience de la scène ouverte a eu un effet révélateur sur moi. Je me donne plus que jamais à ma passion du théâtre. Mes professeurs me soutiennent dans mon engagement. J’écris d’autres textes, je travaille différents registres. Tout me plaît, l’écriture, les répétitions avec les autres élèves, les costumes et même l’odeur des planches ! Je travaille aussi beaucoup chez moi, dans ma chambre. C’est une passion dévorante mais je me sens vivant.

J’échange quelques textos avec Nam Joon, on s’encourage de loin en loin mais nous n’avons pas eu l’occasion de nous revoir, absorbés que nous sommes dans notre art. Une nouvelle semaine est terminée et je me dirige vers mon arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez mes parents. Nous allons jouer une nouvelle pièce dans quelques semaines, nous en sommes aux derniers réglages. Je suis heureux. Mes parents ont promis de venir me voir jouer. Espérons qu’ils seront fiers de moi. J’ajuste mes écouteurs et sélectionne ma playlist préférée pour le trajet. Je suis en avance et je m’assois sur le banc, tranquille, les yeux fermés, le visage tourné vers le soleil déclinant de cette fin d’après-midi. Je sens la lumière qui disparaît. J’ouvre un œil et voit une femme légèrement penchée vers moi. Elle me sourit. Je ne l’ai jamais vu mais son visage est très expressif et chaleureux. Je me redresse en retirant mes écouteurs.

-Oui ? Bonjour. Dis-je.

-Bonjour jeune homme. Désolée de vous avoir fait peur. Je me présente, je suis Ming SIUI, je travaille pour l’agence Big Hit, vous connaissez ? Elle me tend la main.

-Bonjour, je suis Kim Seokjin. Je lui serre la main. Oui j’en ai entendu parler… vaguement.

-Nous sommes une petite agence de K Pop et nous recrutons de nouveaux talents. Nous organisons un casting prochainement. Seriez-vous intéressé ?

-??? Mais pour quoi faire ?

-Eh bien, chanter, danser !

-Je ne sais rien faire de tout ça, je suis apprenti comédien !

-Je comprends, mais ça s’apprend. Et votre physique correspond parfaitement à ce que nous recherchons, alors si ça vous tente, venez ! Je pense même que le casting sera une formalité dans votre cas ! Voici ma carte, appelez-moi ! Vous n’avez rien à perdre de toute façon !

-??? Ah oh…merci. Je prends la carte qu’elle me tend.

Elle disparaît. Je reste abasourdi. Que s’est-il passé ? Le bruit d’un klaxonne me tire de ma rêverie. Je lève la tête et vois le chauffeur de bus qui me fait signe de monter. Je lui souris et prend place dans le bus, serrant la carte dans ma main. Je ne vois pas le paysage familier défiler tant ça bouillonne dans ma tête ! Devenir une idol, moi ? Uniquement grâce à mon physique ? C’est fou, oui cette femme est folle. Pourtant, il est bien écrit qu’elle est directrice de casting pour Big Hit. Je rentre à la maison et reprends ma routine. Je continue mes cours et répétitions sans en parler à personne. Mais cette proposition m’empêche de me concentrer et même de dormir.

Ok, Je vais l’appeler, j’irai à cette audition…puis je reprendrai le cours de ma vie. Cet après-midi, j’ai répétition au théâtre. Le jour J, je me présente à l’agence Big Hit. C’est un petit immeuble, non loin du centre de Séoul. Cette agence est peu connue mais semble très active. Nous sommes samedi matin. Il y a foule dans le petit auditorium. Je me sens perdu. Qu’est-ce que je fais ici ? SIUI est à l’accueil et elle me reconnaît tout de suite.

-Bonjour Seokjin ! Ravie que vous ayez décidé de venir ! Alors qu’avez-vous préparé ?

Elle se rappelle mon prénom ? De quoi parle-t-elle ? Oh non ! D’un coup je me réveille ! Ben oui c’est une audition, il faut présenter quelque chose au jury ! Panique à bord, mon cœur s’emballe. Je réfléchie à toute vitesse. Je ne sais ni chanter ni danser…

-Je vais jouer une scène de théâtre que j’ai écrite. Je réponds avec un faible sourire…

-Très bien ! voici votre numéro de passage ! A tout-à-l ’heure !

Son enthousiasme me rassure un peu mais je me rends bien vite compte qu’aucun candidat ne joue la comédie ! Ils chantent, rappent ou dansent mais ils ne font pas l’acteur. Je vais être ridicule…Je m’arrête dans le couloir des coulisses, au bord des larmes. Je décide de rentrer à la maison mais en me retournant je cogne contre un garçon.

-Oh pardon, je suis désolé. Je continue, tête baissée, le visage en feu.

Qu’est-ce que je croyais ? Que j’allais arriver ici et qu’on ne me demanderait pas de montrer le moindre talent de danseur ou chanteur !! La honte !

-Eh Seokjin !!?? Attends ! C’est moi ! Nam Joon ! Où vas-tu ? -Oh désolé Nam Joon, je ne t’avais pas vu, écoute, il faut que j’y aille là…

-Où ? Tu es venu pour l’audition ? C’est super !

-Non, oui… J’ai été invité par Min SIUI mais ça doit être une erreur…

-Une erreur ! Certainement pas, c’est une pro !

-Je ne peux devenir une idol ! Je ne sais rien faire à part jouer la comédie !

-Ok, on se calme, viens par ici. Il m’entraîne à l’écart, me prend par les épaules et se penche sur moi.

-Si SIUI t’a repéré c’est qu’elle a vu quelque chose en toi ! Tu dois passer cette audition ! Présente une scène de théâtre ! Ils veulent juste te voir bouger, parler sur une scène !

-Je vais être ridicule ! Non je rentre !

J’essaie de me dégager mais il résiste. Je ne fais pas le poids, il est plus grand et plus fort que moi. Des larmes de frustration coulent sur mes joues. Je me sens si faible, à nouveau. Comment me débarrasser de ce sentiment qui m’accompagne depuis toujours ?

-Seokjin… Respire. Tu n’as rien à perdre… ça peut être une chance extraordinaire ! Souviens-toi quand on s’est rencontré à la scène ouverte, tu étais parfait !

Sa voix se fait douce et il me frotte gentiment le haut des bras.

-SIUI a dit que je devais venir car mon physique les intéresse. C’est pas mon talent d’acteur qu’ils veulent voir ! Ils veulent juste un visage.

Je m’essuie le visage et le regarde pour la première fois. Ses yeux respirent la bienveillance et son sourire me réchauffe le cœur.

-Et toi, tu passes l’audition aussi ? Ils vont te prendre tout de suite c’est sûr !

-Non, je suis déjà en contrat avec Big Hit depuis quelques mois. Ils sont venus me chercher après m’avoir un peu suivi sur la scène underground. Ils souhaitent lancer un nouveau groupe plus ou moins de rap dont je serai le leader…

-Whouaa ! Mais c’est super ça ! Vraiment je suis heureux pour toi. Tu as un grand talent.

-Merci Seokjin… Mais toi aussi tu as un grand talent. Montre-leur que tu n’es pas seulement un beau garçon ! S’il te plaît, vas-y ! Je serai là pour t’encourager et te soutenir, promis !

Et là, il me serre dans ses bras… et je sens mon cœur exploser...Je sens sa force qui se diffuse dans mon corps…

-Le numéro 69. Le haut-parleur appelle mon numéro.

-C’est moi, c’est mon tour !….Bon alors … j’y vais.

Je me dégage de son étreinte et monte sur la scène. J’ai peu de souvenirs de ces quelques minutes. Quand je redescends dans le couloir, je vois Nam Joon qui applaudit à tout rompre en fonçant vers moi. Il me soulève dans ses bras et me fait tourbillonner dans ce petit espace. Je reprends contact avec la réalité et entend des applaudissements.

-Écoute ! C’est pour toi Seokjin !!! Tu as été magnifique !! Drôle, à l’aise ! Tu as même dansé !! et un peu chanté !! Eh bien, tu caches bien ton jeu toi !

-Quoi ??? Je ne peux le croire…

Et si c’était lui qui m’avait donné la force et la confiance pendant ces quelques minutes ? Nam Joon semble avoir un pouvoir magique. Au même instant, SIUI nous rejoint et me félicite chaleureusement.

-Bravo Seokjin ! Je savais que je pouvais miser sur vous ! Je vous informe que vous n’aurez pas à passer la deuxième étape du casting car le directeur et ses adjoints ont décidé de vous faire signer un contrat tout de suite, si vous en êtes d’accord ! Passez vite me voir, ajoute-t-elle en regagnant l’accueil.

-Génial !! Tu vois, tu as bien fait de rester ! Tu le mérites !

Et il me serre à nouveau dans ses bras. Je suis sonné mais Nam Joon me secoue tellement que je reprends vite mes esprits. J’éclate de rire, je ne peux plus m’arrêter. Nam Joon me regarde d’un drôle d’air avant de se joindre à mon hilarité.

-Alors que vas-tu faire ?

-Je signe ! Voilà comment on s’est retrouvé et comment nos aventures continuent.


End file.
